


Undercover

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 21 Jump Street type shit, AU, Aliases, Arguing, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Fake Names, Fighting, High School AU, Jealousy, SHIELD, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury sends Steve and (Name) back to high school to crack down on a drug operation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU! You and Steve are spies for S.H.I.E.L.D. though it isn't completely like the movies or anything, almost like a police force on the side. No powers, no Avengers. Multi-chap, don't know how long. Probably a little lengthy.
> 
> Back to the backstory. You and Steve look young enough to be seniors in high school again so you get sent to figure out a drug operation going on, along with all the things that come with high school. You're best friends, having met once you joined S.H.I.E.L.D.
> 
> Now that that's all out of they way, please enjoy!

"Wait, hold on, what?" You asked, slamming the folder down on the desk.  
  
"You and Rogers are going on an undercover drug bust mission. You'll be attending Lee High School as seniors."  
  
"Fury, it's gotta be like halfway though the school year-" Steve started.  
  
"Doesn't matter. New kids transfer all the time. Now I've enrolled you both into gym and two of the main core classes, but you'll have different electives. (Last Name), you're in drama and fashion. I need you to get in with the girls, get them to trust you with anything and everything. Rogers, you're in shop class and art. I've also put you on the track team since I know you can hold up. Find the dealer, get the supply, don't let it spread. Am I clear?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. We've got a house and car for you both to live in and use. The address is in your folders and the keys are already on your key rings. You'll be using the fake names in your folders. You're best friends and live together, both of your parents being dead. No affiliation with the students or teachers that isn't involved with the assignment. I expect this mission to be completed by the end of the school year. Now go buy you some school clothes, you start Monday. And don't get expelled."  
  
You huffed and picked up your folder, leading Steve out of the Director's office. Steve took out the keys to his motorcycle and looked at you. You unlocked your car and tossed the folder in, grumbling to yourself.  
  
"Fuckin' Fury… Who the hell does he think he is? We're two of the best and he's using us for some high school bullshit? This is a serious downgrade, especially after Budapest."  
  
"I don't like it either, but one way or another we've got to do this. Not only do our jobs depend on it but so do the lives of the kids that are using it. It's not as bad as meth, but it's just as addicting."  
  
"But why us? We can't be the only young looking agents! I mean, come on! We're twenty-five years old and going back to high school instead of on the missions we signed up for."  
  
"(Name), every agent has a mission they don't want to do. This is that mission. Now quit your whining and go shopping. I'll see you tomorrow at the new place, alright?"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll shut the hell up about it. Doesn't mean I like it though."  
  
"I don't either. High school was pretty bad for me."  
  
"Yeah well, wasn't too kind to me either. Later Steve, I'll give you a call later."  
  
He gave you a half smile and held his hand out. You put your own out and clapped hands twice before pulling towards each other in a quick one arm hug. You watched Steve drive off and lit a cigarette, sitting on the hood of your car and looking at the building.  
  
Lee High School, huh? This would be one hell of a mission…


	2. Chapter 2

You groaned as Steve pulled up to the house. You waited for him to cut the engine of the motorcycle before you spoke.  
  
"Remind me why we have to use a Honda."  
  
"Because regular high school students don't have Audis."  
  
"Well I do. We're using my car, fuck Fury. We can switch out if we need cool points for those teenagers. And I'll pick you up with the bike after your track meets."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
You sighed and walked up the porch. You unlocked the door and stepped inside, looking around.  
  
"Not bad. Clean, and I love the design. Glass tables are my thing…"  
  
Steve chuckled as you inspected the place. No doubt the place was designed around what you liked, Fury didn't need you calling up S.H.I.E.L.D. and demanding a home makeover.  
  
You turned to Steve, "Pick out your first day outfit?"  
  
"Already have it all in my room."  
  
"You came here before me?!"  
  
"Last night."  
  
You pouted, "Jerk. Anyway, help me get my clothes, I wanna show you my outfit. And I want you to pick my wig."  
  
"You need a wig because…?"  
  
"Because I don't want these kids to remember what I look like. Last thing I need is one of them being best friends with the supplier and coming after me."  
  
Steve just rolled his eyed, "You are too paranoid for your own good."  
  
"Not paranoid Stevie, just cautious." You said casually as you moved around.  
  
xXx  
  
You sat next to Steve on the couch, all snug in your silky pajamas. You rested your head on his shoulder.  
  
"We have school tomorrow."  
  
"I know. Thought I was done with school years ago."  
  
"Same... What are you wearing?"  
  
"Blue Vans, black jeans, and a grey shirt."  
  
"Wear a black jacket over it. Read my file for me while I paint my nails."  
  
You sat on the floor and set out a few paper towels, unscrewing the pinkish-red polish and beginning the painting of the nails on your left hand.  
  
Steve picked up your file and opened it, "You're telling me you opened this file just to get the address of this place?"  
  
"Pretty much. You know me, Last-Minute-(Last Name)."  
  
He chuckled, "I know it all too well. Now, your alias is... What the hell kinda name is this?"  
  
"Lemme see."  
  
He leaned forward and pointed to your new first name.  
  
"Sevimli. Turkish for pretty."  
  
"Sev-eem-lay?"  
  
"Yep. Pericoloso is my new last name. I like it. Italian for dangerous, making my name "Pretty Dangerous". Have to give Fury points on that one."  
  
"How come your name is cool? My name is Johnny."  
  
"Last name?"  
  
"Storm."  
  
"Not bad. Better than the last alias."  
  
"Norman… God that name was bad."  
  
"My name was Nora, what the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"Touché. Anyway, school starts at 8:45."  
  
"I wish it was that late when I was in school! I had to get up at six a.m. and be there by seven!"  
  
"Same with me, but I got out at two instead of nearly four like this school."  
  
"I'm going to hate this mission so much."  
  
"It'll be over before you know it. Then we'll have another Budapest and you'll be begging for Fury to give us one like this."  
  
You blew on your nails, "As if... Do people still say that?"  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
"Is Slim Shady still in? I don't want to see some fat kid dressing like him."  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
"'Kay… We're going to be so outdated. We're in our mid-twenties and Fury wants us to be seventeen and eighteen again."  
  
Steve flipped through the file, "Shouldn't be too bad. Besides, think of this mission as a compliment. Fury says we look young enough to be eighteen."  
  
You started the other hand, "True. Not up for the popular crew though, especially if these bitches are as stuck up as they were when I was in school."  
  
"This'll be completely different for me since I was so scrawny in high school. And asthma isn't a problem for me anymore, so track should be fun."  
  
"How come you got a club and I didn't?"  
  
"Sports are seasonal and clubs start at the beginning of the year. I don't think they have cheerleaders for track."  
  
You snorted, "I'd be the best on the squad and make enemies that way. Fury wants me to be friends with those chicks, remember?"  
  
Steve set down the file and stood up, "I know, I know. I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning."  
  
"Wake me up!"  
  
"When September ends?"  
  
"Is Green Day still popular?"  
  
"Don't think so."  
  
"Shame, American Idiot was the best album. Besides Dookie, that was good."  
  
"I was always more of a Linkin Park guy. And Sum 41."  
  
"Eh, I was Blink-182 and Limp Bizkit."  
  
"This living together thing is going to be the hardest part of this mission."  
  
You bust out laughing and Steve laughed with you, waving goodnight and going up to his room.  
  
You finished your nails and cleaned up, going up to your bedroom and sighing once your saw your black leather drawstring bag that held all your school supplies.  
  
School…  
  
The reason you had the skills of the best spy S.H.I.E.L.D. had.  
  
xXx  
  
You felt your body being shaken and groaned.  
  
"(Name) get up. It's half past seven. You still have to get dressed and eat breakfast."  
  
"Go away…"  
  
Steve sighed. Figured you weren't a morning person.  
  
"We have a mission to start. And we have to go, Fury expects a report on the first day."  
  
"Fuck him… I quit."  
  
"Come on now, you won't have time to get something to eat if you don't get up now."  
  
"I'm not going to school."  
  
"You can get a sausage and egg biscuit if you get up now."  
  
You sat up immediately and moved to pull off your shirt.  
  
"Be done in twenty! Now get!"  
  
Steve chuckled and exited the room, going to put on his own clothes. He was done within a few minutes and combed his hair, grabbing his green book bag and heading downstairs. He placed his phone in his back pocket and sat on the black couch, turning on the news until you came downstairs.  
  
You made a kissy face at him, "Like?"  
  
"Very much. Wig looks nice."  
  
You smiled and tightened your laces on your Chuck Taylor's, pulling out a mirror and eyeliner from your clutch purse, listening to the news as you drew elaborate black wings around your eyes and coated your lips in a deep red lipstick.  
  
"Jesus Christ, will there ever be any good news?" You asked as you listened to the report on a recently discovered dead mother and child in a home.  
  
"Doesn't seem to be. Hope the mom didn't off the baby and then herself."  
  
You sighed and put on the fake glasses and straw fedora, straightening out your black boyfriend blazer before moving some of the curly blonde hair in front of your shoulders. You picked up your bag and put your phone in it. You grabbed your keys and motioned for the door.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
Steve nodded and you let him drive, stopping at your favorite fast food joint for breakfast before heading towards Lee High School.  
  
You sighed and clutched onto your bag, taking a bite of your biscuit before stepping out of the car. Steve tossed you the keys after you put your arms through the drawstrings and walked with you through the parking lot.  
  
You felt the stares on you both as you walked by some of the students. You snorted a bit.  
  
"Funny how I almost feel intimidated by them."  
  
"We'll be fine…" Steve reassured, taking your hand and squeezing it before walking into the massive building.  
  
"Well… Here we are." You said as you looked around, "Back in hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/undercover_part/collection?id=3795524


	3. Chapter 3

Steve squeezed your hand again before he let go, leading you to the cafeteria. He found a lone table and you both ignored the stares as you ate your food.  
  
"So how'd you know where this place was?"  
  
"The layout is pretty simple. Downstairs is the A Hall and the B Hall, the 100 Hall connected to the B Hall. Then upstairs is the C and D Halls, the 200 Hall connected to the D Hall. Pretty simple."  
  
"Damn right it is. My high school was a friggin maze. Senior year I still couldn't figure it out."  
  
"I learned mine quickly to avoid getting beat up as often."  
  
You smiled softly, "I wish we could have spent high school together."  
  
"Same here, doll. We have our first two classes together at least. Math and then English, and then I head off to art."  
  
"And I go to drama. This'll be fun… Not."  
  
Steve just nodded his head a bit in agreement. After you finished eating you reapplied your lipstick as Steve looked around.  
  
"Feels awkward, being a spy with a million eyes on me."  
  
You popped your lips in the mirror, "Hey, half of them are for me, share the attention."  
  
He chuckled and balled up the wrappers, tossing them in the garbage bin about five feet away. The cafeteria erupted in cheers, making you both share a look.  
  
"I've done better than that just screwing around at S.H.I.E.L.D. What the hell was that?" You asked.  
  
"Guess talent around here is low."  
  
"You're not kidding…" You slipped your mirror back in the clutch and hid it in your bag. You stood up with Steve and walked over the A Hall, stepping into your math class.  
  
You noticed how empty it was except for the teacher and immediately felt suspicious. There wasn't a single student in there yet?  
  
The woman smiled, "You two must be our transfers. Johnny Storm and… Um…"  
  
"Sevimli Pericoloso." You said with a smile.  
  
"Very unique name. I'll introduce you both once class starts and the class arrives, so go ahead and make yourself comfortable." She said sweetly.  
  
You and Steve turned around and sat down in the seats near the window all the way at the end of the room. You looked next to Steve and smiled.  
  
"How cool is it that we get the back? I never got the back when I was in school."  
  
He made a shushing motion, "We can't blow our cover." He whispered, "But yeah, pretty cool. Don't like how the windows are behind us though, I loved looking out during class before. I'd always doodle the outside in my notebooks."  
  
"Same." You looked around the classroom, "It's a small class though."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"No students are here yet, there aren't very many desks, not to mention the room in general isn't as big as you'd think. Did we get put in the smart people class?"  
  
"Guess so. We can do it though, high school classes are nothing compared to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s courses."  
  
"True."  
  
Steve pulled out a sketchbook and began doodling and you took out your phone, designing outfits for future missions. Soon the bell rang and you sighed, putting your phone on silent and slipping it in your back pocket while checking out Steve's doodle.  
  
"Is that a shield?"  
  
"Guess so. Needs color."  
  
"Blue and red would look nice. Leave the star white, it'll represent America."  
  
He chuckled and marked the areas on which color would be which before the students piled in. There were only five of them, just a little less than you predicted.  
  
First was a tall, blond muscular guy with his long hair in a manly updo. He wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a sleeveless black vest over it, Converse like yours on his feet. He seemed like a happy person with his large smile, making you mark him on your list as a potential drug user.  
  
The next was a short woman with short, fiery red hair. Her face spelled out a "don't-try-me" attitude along with her outfit, which was all black. She had on black skinny jeans, a black shirt under a black jacket and black motorcycle boots.  
  
"I kinda like her. She looks like S.H.I.E.L.D. material." You whispered.  
  
You saw Steve nod from your peripheral as the next student bounded in.  
  
He had short, light brown hair and an attitude you recognized as cocky. He sat down next to the redhead, propping his feet on the desk. You examined his outfit, black jeans, white Vans, and a black tank top along with a surfer necklace and a beaded bracelet on his right wrist. You mentally marked him as a guy that might have information about the drug scandal, seeing as his aura was surrounded with confidence.  
  
Next was definitely the smartest so far, along with the shyest. He had curly brown hair and eyes, a purple button up along with khakis and sneakers. He sat down next to the giant blond, who smiled at him and clapped his back. You marked him off as one who might know how to make the drug, or nothing at all.  
  
Last was the one that made you most suspicious. He had dark brown hair and eyes, a strange beard in the works that so far looked well on him. He walked with an extremely confident and cocky strut, not to mention a Black Sabbath t-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt underneath and dark blue jeans with some black and white Vans.  
  
"He's rich, smart, and insecure about his height." You murmured.  
  
"I got the smart out of that, but how do you figure the first and last one?"  
  
"Lifts in his shoes. Vans aren't made like that, meaning they're custom made which isn't cheap. The white part is where the lifts are. He's also into classic rock, so don't be surprised if he wears an ACDC shirt tomorrow. He's also the "leader" of their group, judging by how he sits in front of them all."  
  
The teacher stood up, "As you probably didn't notice, we have new students today."  
  
They all turned around shock evident on all of their faces, even the stony redhead's. You rolled your eyes at their lack of attention.  
  
The teacher stepped behind you guys, "This lovely going lady's name is Sevimli Pericoloso and this young man is Johnny Storm."  
  
They just blinked at you guys, making you shift a little. It felt just like high school again.  
  
You were the rich girl nobody liked in your school days. People claimed you thought too highly of yourself, that you were stuck up and snobby when really all you wanted was a friend. You eventually made one after your school days, but being alone all those years made you very insecure and closed in, which is why you were perfect for S.H.I.E.L.D.  
  
"Introduce yourselves, class." The teacher said almost harshly.  
  
The big blond smiled wide, "Ah, yes! How rude of us! I am Thor Odinson!"  
  
You nodded in acknowledgment and Steve gave a little two-finger wave.  
  
Next was the guy with the tank top, "Clint Barton."  
  
"Natasha Romanoff."  
  
"Bruce Banner." The one in the purple said quietly.  
  
"What was that?" You asked, not catching him.  
  
"Bruce Banner!" He said a little forcefully.  
  
You raised an eyebrow and his cheeks turned a light pink, "Sorry..."  
  
The last one wore a cocky grin, "Tony Stark. See, you'd know that if you didn't transfer halfway through our last year of school like a couple of last-minute, attention-seeking morons."  
  
You clenched your teeth but Steve touched your wrist, "I've got this. It's all in the file." He whispered.  
  
He looked to Tony, "We apologize for coming so late, but it wasn't out fault we had to. See, we're originally from Los Angeles, but we had to move here very recently due to a tragedy."  
  
"What, the air almost kill ya? I'd give anything to be back in Cali-"  
  
"My parents and her parents died in a fiery car accident. So we were moved here."  
  
The guy's mouth shut and his eyebrows shot up.  
  
"So yeah, what were you saying? Something about last-minute, attention-seeking what now?" You asked.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
You smirked. This kid was definitely spoiled, just like the rest of his generation. You'd have fun with this one.  
  
xXx  
  
The rest of the day went by rather smoothly for high school standards. You didn't want to go back by any means and neither did Steve, but you knew you had no choice in the matter now that you had both officially gone one time.  
  
You sat next to Steve on the couch after dinner, all showered and ready for bed. You yawned.  
  
"It's not even eight and I'm exhausted."  
  
"So am I. Something about school just tires the hell out of me. Maybe it's me messing up and stuttering my name every five minutes."  
  
"For me it's telling these idiots how my name is pronounced."  
  
He chuckled and rested his head on yours, "I gave Fury the report. He says we better light a fire under our asses and get in with the cliques."  
  
"Fuck him, I'm working on it. Anyway, I've got my eye on those kids in our first block."  
  
"So do I. Got codenames?"  
  
"Yep. Except that Thor guy is just Thor though, couldn't figure one out for the life of me. But I've got one for the rest. The girl is Black Widow, as she seems very deadly and scares the rest of the crew. Then the guy that sat next to her is Hawkeye because of the perfect aim he had when throwing the paper basketballs away."  
  
"That was cool though, he didn't even look and made them ricochet of the walls-"  
  
"The Bruce guy is Hulk because he seems to have a shit temper. Then the obnoxious one is Iron Man because he seems to love that God damn song. He's in my drama class and he was humming it the whole time."  
  
"Got it. Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, and Iron Man."  
  
"And you're Captain America because of the shield you drew."  
  
Steve gave you a look and you snorted, closing your eyes and leaning on him.  
  
"If I fall asleep, and I will, take me to bed, would ya?"


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually you woke up to find both you and Steve still on the couch, Steve having ended up leaning and sprawled out on the couch. You chuckled as you yawned and checked the time.  
  
Nine o'clock at night.  
  
"Damn…" You muttered, "Haven't slept before nine since I was a kid."  
  
You went to the closet and grabbed the "cream cheese" blanket as Steve dubbed it. You draped it over your best friend and ran your fingers through his hair before going up to your room and getting out your nail stuff. You quickly painted your nails with the black matte nail polish and glued on the shiny black French tips after.  
  
It was about ten o'clock now, and you climbed in bed, so not ready to go back to school. But at least you had Steve with you; you couldn't survive without him.  
  
Before Steve you always felt alone and unwanted. You only had yourself for a long time, no friends and no family that cared. Your father was always working and you mother was too busy going to book club meetings and basically doing anything that didn't involve you.  
  
You smiled at the thought of Steve. He was great, just absolutely fucking amazing. The best friend you could have asked for, Steve Rogers was definitely worth the wait.  
  
You fell asleep again, dreaming of the greatest person in your life.  
  
xXx  
  
Steve rubbed his eyes as he woke up. It was almost seven, so he stood up and stretched, moaning as his bones popped. He yawned and shed his shirt as he walked upstairs, smiling as he walked past your room.  
  
You had left the door open and you looked absolutely adorable as you cuddled with one of your many pillows. He chuckled and walked to his bedroom to shower and brush his teeth. He could give you that much time before you had to wake up.  
  
He combed out his hair and dried off, putting on the outfit you picked out for him. He tied the laces to his red Chuck Taylor's and walked over to your room, smiling.  
  
Somehow you'd pulled the pillow even closer and had a faint smile on your face. He walked in and sat on the bed, brushing you hair out of your face and kissing your forehead. He rubbed your back.  
  
"(Name)."  
  
You whined and stuffed your face in the pillow. Steve chuckled and continued to rub your back and say your name. Eventually you cracked open one eye and made a face.  
  
Steve chuckled and flicked your pout, "Time to get up. If you're quick we can get biscuits again."  
  
"Okay… God damn I'm tired."  
  
"You'll get in the swing of things eventually. Up and at 'em."  
  
You stuck your tongue out and sat up, stretching. You felt your bones pop and giggled.  
  
"I'm getting old."  
  
Steve snorted, "So am I. See you downstairs."  
  
You waved him off and quickly brushed out your hair before pulling on your clothes and red curly wig, even brushing your teeth in record time. You grabbed your hat, book bag and clutch and ran down stairs, listening to the news again. You smiled at Steve and popped your lips at him as you finished painting on the peachy orange lipstick, causing him to chuckle and pop his lips back.  
  
You gently placed the black fedora and unbuttoned the blue flannel to reveal the black tank top underneath. You put on your black aviators and tossed Steve the keys to the Audi.  
  
xXx  
  
Meanwhile at the high school, Tony and the crew were already sitting in the parking lot outside around Tony's car. They watched as you and Steve drove in, parking and Steve tossing you the keys again.  
  
"She has the same car as me, but a different color."  
  
"What makes you think it's her car?" Clint asked.  
  
"Cap tossed the keys to her again. It's her car. And I thought she was blonde? And wore glasses?"  
  
"First of all, 'Cap'?" Natasha asked boredly as she flipped through her book.  
  
"He looks like he'd be captain of the football team or something. Back to the girl. She's hot, she has a god damn Audi, but what I really want to know is why the hell her hair is red?!"  
  
Clint lowered his sunglasses and smirked, "I don't even care, all I care is that she's ridiculously hot. Should invite her to your next party. Storm too, he looks cool."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
The bell rang and they walked to class, where you and Steve were chatting about something. Tony smirked at the gang and walked over to you both, grabbing a chair and turning it around, straddling it and smiling at you guys.  
  
"So. Sorry about yesterday, it's known around here that I'm generally a big time dick."  
  
"We're all good." You said, your tinted sunglasses preventing Tony from eye contact.  
  
"Anyway, so after school yesterday the gang and I were wondering if you guys would want to hang out sometime."  
  
You spoke up before Steve could respond, "Sure. Johnny and I are free most of the time, but he has track after school."  
  
"So does Thor. What do you say Friday night we all hang out at my place? My parents are never home, so it'll be just us. We'll watch some movies, eat, do whatever we feel like doing. Even sexy times if you're feeling like it." He winked at you.  
  
You snorted, "Kid, you-"  
  
"What she's trying to say is that she doesn't just hop into sex. As in, she waits for a committed relationship before she fucks."  
  
You turned your head and lowered your sunglasses, "I think we spend too much time together, Storm. You're starting to sound like me."  
  
"We live together, the hell did you expect?"  
  
"Not a stalker."  
  
Tony snorted, "Yeah, I like you guys. Anyway, text me later and I'll give you my address."  
  
He pulled a pen tucked behind his ear and took a piece of paper from your notebook, scrawling down his name and number before smiling and walking back to the group.  
  
"Are they gonna chill with us?" Clint asked eagerly, "We could use the cool points, hanging out with the new kids."  
  
"Definitely. Friday night at my place."  
  
Thor smiled, "They shall be our friends in no time!"  
  
xXx  
  
As you and Steve parted ways to your next class you stopped in the restroom the fix your wig and makeup. As you looked in the mirror a strawberry blonde girl tapped your shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm really curious. Wasn't your hair blonde yesterday?"  
  
"Yep. Now it's red. Why, you wanna know what's up?"  
  
"No, just curious! But if I'm not mistaken, you're in my gym class, right?"  
  
You looked her up and down, "Potts, right?"  
  
She smiled, "Pepper Potts, yeah. Anyway, feel free to ask me for anything, I know how transferring can be a little nerve wracking and confusing."  
  
You nodded, "Understatement of the century. But Johnny and I had heard about some kid that went here and died. What's all that about?" You prodded. After all, the whole reason you were here was to learn more about the situation.  
  
"Oh, he was an idiot. His name was James but we all just called him Rhodey." She leaned in and lowered her voice, "There's this drug going around and it isn't hard to find if you want it, but I wouldn't recommend trying it. It's addictive and costly."  
  
She straightened back up and smiled, "But yeah, I'll give you my number in case you want to hang out or anything."  
  
She scribbled her number onto a random piece of paper and looked at the mirror and then you with a wink before walking out.  
  
You shoved the paper in your pocket and turned to the mirror. That was a more subtle hint than you were used to, so you knew exactly what to do. You removed the mirror and saw the number, instantly taking out your phone and saving it.  
  
Fury would be happy when he received the next report.  
  
You texted Steve.  
  
 _Got a number for the drugs. Most likely a dealer. Are these kids that stupid?_  
  
 **Looks like it. Wanna check it out now?**  
  
Meet me in the pit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=3799268
> 
> I'm basing this off of my high school, and the pit is where all the main letter hallways meet up.


	5. Chapter 5

You found Steve and rushed over to him, "Hey, I texted the guy. He wants to meet in the senior dining room."  
  
Steve nodded and you both rushed downstairs, "Wait, did you even go to class yet?"  
  
"No. Potts from gym gave me a not so subtle hint about how to get the stuff so I texted you immediately. We need to get something and send it to Fury so it can be analyzed."  
  
"Are you really going to be late for class on your second day?"  
  
"Stark will bail me out."  
  
"How are you so sure?"  
  
"He's into me, he'll help me out. Shame I can't affiliate with him, he's hot and of age. I mean, he's kind of an ass but that's definitely just a front-"  
  
Steve just rolled his eyes, "Maybe after the mission you can."  
  
You blew a bubble and snorted, "Please, you think Fury would let that happen? Besides, he likes the student me, not the spy that's seven years older than him. After you and I finish this bust and disappear I doubt we'll see any of these kids again."  
  
Steve shrugged, "There's a girl in my art class named Sharon and I think she literally fell in love at first sight. She's cute, but still… The staring was weird."  
  
You snorted and Steve opened the door to the senior dining room. It was dark, but there was a kid sitting at one of the tables. You approached him carefully, noticing his menacing smile and short, slicked back black hair.  
  
His green eyes twinkled and he spoke in a British accent, "I see it didn't take long for the new students to find me."  
  
"What do you got?" Steve asked, getting to the point.  
  
"Something much better than pot, but can be lethal if you aren't careful."  
  
"What do you call it?" You asked, scanning the teen for any signs of… anything.  
  
"Tesseract. Its effects give the user the illusion of unlimited power, and with the prospect of power comes great feeling."  
  
"How much?" You asked, taking out your blue clutch.  
  
"Since you're new, I'll give you a one time deal of fifty each."  
  
"Damn…" You muttered, giving him the rest of your cash. You and Steve would have to stop by an ATM at lunch now. At least it gave you a reason to stop by S.H.I.E.L.D.  
  
He handed you the two packets and Steve spoke up.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Laufeyson."  
  
"First name?"  
  
"Now why would I tell you that?"  
  
You pulled Steve, "He's not an idiot like the other students. Let's go."  
  
You went back upstairs with Steve and put the drugs in your clutch.  
  
"I don't know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is even doing this mission, but holy hell is it easy. I'll see you at lunch. We'll drop by S.H.I.E.L.D. first and then I'll grab more cash for lunch."  
  
"I'll pay this time. And Fury will pay you back when we drop off the Tesseract. Later."  
  
You and Steve split paths and you walked into drama, successfully ten minutes late. Everyone turned their heads to face you, including your drama teacher.  
  
"Do you have a pass, Miss Sevimli?"  
  
You opened your mouth to speak, but, just as you predicted, Stark spoke up.  
  
"Come on teach, give her a break. It's only her second day. I promise she won't be late tomorrow, I'll even walk with her."  
  
She contemplated it for a moment, "… Oh all right. Only because I absolutely love her hair. And you, Mr. Stark, better hold true to your promise."  
  
"I will, I will!"  
  
You rolled your eyes and went to your seat, which was coincidentally right next to Tony's.  
  
"Thanks, Stark."  
  
"Tony. And no problem, whatever you were late for it was obviously for a reason."  
  
"Yeah. So what the hell are we doing today?"  
  
"Nothing. Everyone else is rehearsing for the play coming up, but you're new and I do the lights, so we don't do anything."  
  
You lowered your sunglasses, "You took drama just to do the lights?"  
  
"Easy grade. Besides, don't wanna show everyone up in yet another class."  
  
You snorted and curled your legs up against the desk, pulling out your phone and texting Steve.  
  
 _Told you he'd bail me out.  
_  
You looked back to Tony, "Tell me more about you."  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"You're rich, smart, and popular."  
  
"I'm not popular, really. People just know my name because of my money. I have people pretend to me my friends, but they just want me to buy them things. That's all it's ever been, which is why I can't get a girlfriend. But the gang… They want me for me. They like me for who I am, even though I'm actually very introverted. They're good people… Cast aside, but good people. We look a bit dysfunctional, but we click way better than with anyone else here."  
  
You smiled a little, "S- _Johnny_  is my only friend. Back where we were he was the only one to like me. I'm rich too, but it was different than here. Back there people thought I was stuck up and thought I was better than them, when really all I wanted was a friend. Then S-  _Johnny_  came along. He was outcast too, being short and scrawny."  
  
Tony's eyebrows shot up, "Cap was scrawny?"  
  
You chuckled, "Yeah. Hit a growth spurt and now he's a god damn bag of muscles. He's into art though, not sports. Occasionally he'll watch baseball, but not really. Always, always drawing."  
  
"Is he any good?"  
  
"Best I've ever seen."  
  
Tony nodded and curled up like you were, taking his own phone out and texting Thor.  
  
 _Sev is cool as hell. They're definitely our type._  
  
You finished texting Steve as Tony finished his text and looked at him, leaning in a little.  
  
"What do you know about Tesseract?"  
  
His eyes widened a bit, "Been here two days and you already discovered it?"  
  
"Had a tip in the bathroom."  
  
"That's why you were late. Let's talk about this later, alright?" He said in a low voice.  
  
You nodded and scribbled down your number, "Call me later, you can come pick me up and we'll talk about it over dinner."  
  
He smiled, "Are you making this a date?"  
  
You lowered your sunglasses with a small smirk, "No. Maybe another time though."  
  
He made a sad face, "You've wounded me, but I'll take it." He smiled again, "Where do you wanna go tonight?"  
  
"Let's just do something simple."  
  
"Simple, alright babe."  
  
"Babe?"  
  
Tony just winked and went back to his phone, leaving you to snort and shake your head fondly. The things you would do to him if you could…


	6. Chapter 6

You walked with Tony to lunch, your  clutch tightly in hand. You waved him goodbye as you split paths, Tony to the gang and you to Steve. You smiled at Steve and opened your clutch, tossing him the keys and heading to the Audi.  
  
You saw Tony walk outside with Bruce, swirling his keys around his finger. He noticed you and winked, making you shake your head. He smirked and got in his car with Bruce as you and Steve got in yours.  
  
"What was that about?" Steve asked as he pulled out.  
  
"Flirting. Anyway, he knows something about Tesseract but doesn't want to talk about it at school, so he's coming over later and he'll tell me over dinner."  
  
"(Name), Fury said-"  
  
"It's not a date! This is purely for the  mission, I swear. Besides, he's cool and if I play my cards right we could have friends until this mission is over. Then it's just you and me again."  
  
Steve sighed, "Alright, but when we do leave I'm going to feel really guilty for just disappearing."  
  
"People part ways after high school anyway."  
  
"Only if they're not close knit like they are. We can't get in too deep, okay?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Now hurry up so we can get some food, I'm starving."  
  
Steve smirked and pressed down farther on the gas pedal, rushing to S.H.I.E.L.D. You shouted with a gigantic smile on your face.  
  
"I like the Johnny Storm you! You'd never drive like this before."  
  
Steve shrugged, "Something about it just makes me want to go faster."  
  
You laughed and set your feet on the dash, opening your clutch and examining the Tesseract.  
  
"This shit is more blue than my shoes," You commented, holding one of the packets up to your feet, "Like holy hell what is this made of? Blue dye number whatever?"  
  
Steve just rolled his eyes at your babble and pulled into S.H.I.E.L.D. You got out of the car and caught the keys, leading Steve into the building and heading straight for Fury's office. You barged in and pointed for the agent in there with Fury to get out. He instantly stood up and got out, scared out of his mind. Fury stood up immediately and you rolled your eyes, lowering your sunglasses.  
  
"Hey Nicky. Anyway, Steve and I have something for ya."  
  
Steve rushed in the room just as you pulled out the two little bags of Tesseract. "You owe me a hundred bucks." You added once Fury took it.  
  
"Good work Rogers, (Last Name). Now where did you get it from?"  
  
"Guy said he was called Laufeyson. That's all he'd say. Short black hair and green eyes. Don't know much else yet, besides that it makes you feel good because it gives the impression of unlimited power. I have a lead on that though through a student that has a huge crush on me. Anyway, I'll learn more soon." You explained.  
  
"Good. And you Rogers? What do you have?"  
  
"Uh, nothing right now sir."  
  
"(Last Name) has a ton of information for me compared to what you have. I'm starting to wonder why the hell I sent you both when clearly she has it under control."  
  
"In his defense, we've been at it two days. And he got Laufeyson's name. We're working Fury. Now give me my hundred bucks so we can eat lunch."  
  
Fury eyed Steve a little longer before opening a hidden safe, pulling out three wads of cash.  
  
"A hundred of that is yours. Use the rest to buy Laufeyson out and any other dealers you can find. Now get back to work."  
  
You smiled and plopped the cash in your clutch before pushing your sunglasses up and pulling Steve out of the office. You smiled at Steve.  
  
"I'd say we're off to a great start."  
  
"Sure…"  
  
You sighed, "Steve, don't sweat it. We've been at it two days and Fury is just trying to rile you up. We've got this mission in the bag, and we can only do it with each other. So lighten up!"  
  
He cracked a small smile, "Alright, alright."  
  
You smiled and kissed his cheek before getting in the driver's seat, lighting a cigarette and waiting for Steve to strap in before you took off to the nearest fast food joint.  
  
xXx  
  
By the time you and Steve got back to school there were only five minutes left of your lunch block. Steve, forever the gentleman, decided not to eat his food in the car because you couldn't. You kissed his cheek again before opening your sandwich and taking a bite. You licked off some of the mayo just as Tony walked by, who winked at you as be followed the gang somewhere.  
  
You noticed Steve shift a little uncomfortably and looked at him. "Something wrong?"  
  
"I can feel her eyes on me…"  
  
You chuckled, "Oh honey, that's just what happens when you're one of the hottest guys in school."  
  
Steve smirked, "So you think I'm hot?"  
  
You snorted and packed up your sub, "This Johnny Storm you is taking over. I like it."  
  
The bell rang and you stood up, waving goodbye to Steve and walking up to Tony, "You like ham, cheese, and mayonnaise subs?"  
  
"Uh, hell yeah! We'll eat it like fuckin' popcorn, these fuckers can't act…"  
  
Steve sighed and walked back to art class, sitting next to Barton again. Clint smiled once Steve came back; he really wanted to be friends with the guy.  
  
"Hi Johnny!" Sharon gushed as she walked over to her table.  
  
Steve gave a little wave, not making eye contact. Clint snorted a little, "Sorry dude, she's the weird stalker chick every guy wants until they actually get it."  
  
"You're telling me…" Steve muttered, "If she starts making me cookies I'll freak."  
  
Clint laughed, drawing the attention of most of the class. He waved them off and turned back to Steve. "I wouldn't be surprised if she did, but please, let me know if she does."  
  
Steve smiled a little. Looked like you weren't the only one that could make friends.  
  
xXx  
  
You smiled at Steve after your last class of the day, gym. "I'll pick you up in an hour, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll text you if it's longer. The keys to the bike are in my room on top of my dresser."  
  
"Okay. Have fun doing track! Even though I'm still not sure what the fucking point is."  
  
Steve snorted and kissed your forehead, "See you later. And what time is your not-date with Stark?"  
  
"I dunno. But if I know the kids of this day and age he'll call around six, and you'll have been back for about an hour. I'll see you later!"  
  
You jogged off to your car and drove off, waving at Steve as you did. You noticed Thor was part of the track team like Tony said, so maybe he and Steve could become friends and Steve would be more comfortable…  
  
As soon as you arrived home you ran up to your room.  
  
"What the hell am I going to wear?!"


	7. Chapter 7

You wiped off your makeup and removed your wig, shaking out your natural locks. You looked at the time and debated whether or not you had time for a shower, and just as you decided you didn't, your phone rang.  
  
"Click, click, boom! I'm coming down on the stereo, hear me on the radio..." You sang along as you felt around for your phone.  
  
"Yeah?" You asked, humming the rest of the chorus lightly.  
  
 _"Hey babe! Saliva?"_  
  
You smirked and began pulling out your makeup, "I like you."  
  
 _"That's reassuring. Anyway, burgers or pizza?"_  
  
"I'm wearing white pants, you decide."  
 _  
"Hm… Fuck it, I like taking risks. Pizza it is. I'll even wear a white shirt."_  
  
You smirked, "Alright then. When are you getting me?"  
  
 _"About an hour work for you?"_  
  
"As long as I pick up Johnny first I'm down."  
  
 _"Just text me once you get him from track and I'll pick you up, cool?"_  
  
"I'm game. I'll text you my address. Now hang up, I have to get ready to go out with a certain asshole."  
  
Tony snorted,  _"I should go too, there's this bitch I have to take out for pizza soon."_  
  
You chuckled, "Goodbye Tony."  
  
 _"Later babe."_  
  
You hung up and smiled in your mirror as you began applying your makeup. This guy was younger than you, but God damn did he stir something deep within! He was just like you in most regards! Maybe, just maybe, it could go farther after the mission was over and he was out of school for good... Though it was highly unlikely, so you should just forget it. After everything went down, would he really want to date someone who lied to him? Probably not.  
  
You finished the green base coat of your eye shadow and just as you were about to add a little black your phone rang again.  
  
"Done already?"  
  
 _"You dropped off the Tesseract hours ago, of course we're done."_  
  
You rolled your eyes, "Please. It took you guys longer to analyze fucking DNA so don't give me that. What does it do?"  
 _  
"Extreme hallucinations, not to mention it makes you do things you either wouldn't normally do or thing you want to do. How long it lasts depends on the dosage, but five pills or more at a time will speed up your heart rate so fast you'll die. Now you know what the hell we're dealing with to some extent, so don't let it spread."_  
  
Fury hung up and you groaned. For now it was only at Lee High School, but it was only a matter of time before it spread…  
  
Stark better have had some damn good info.  
  
You finished your makeup and put in your nose ring just as your phone rang once again.  
  
"A woman can never get ready with you fucks."  
  
 _"Sorry, just wanted to let you know track is over now."_  
  
"Be there in five. Also, Stark already called. He's a weird one, that's for sure."  
  
 _"Or maybe he just likes you. Don't string him along like that."_  Steve reprimanded, though there was a hint of some emotion in his voice you couldn't recognize.  
  
"I'm not. I like him too; I want to see if I can hold onto this even after the mission is over. He and I are a lot alike, and he can already relate to me in ways not even you can. I promise I'm not going to hurt him."  
  
 _"… Just get down here."_  
  
You sighed and quickly got dressed, putting the blonde Alice in Wonderland type wig with a black headband on. You applied the bruised plum lipstick quickly but carefully and grabbed the keys. You could finish up once Steve was at home.  
  
Once at the school all eyes were on you again. You smiled at Steve, who was having a conversation of some sort with Thor. You scrunched your nose playfully.  
  
"You smell."  
  
He chuckled, "I showered, jerk."  
  
You giggled and looked at Thor, "Hey Point Break."  
  
Thor smiled a grand one, "Hello there! I must say, your constantly changing hair is most intriguing."  
  
You smiled, "I like to shake things up."  
  
"Shake things up indeed, though no matter what you are still so beautiful."  
  
"Aw, come here you sweetie." You leaned up and kissed his cheek, leaving a mark on him. He smiled and pulled out his phone.  
  
"I must go take a selfie and show Clint. He will be incredibly jelly, as Tony says."  
  
You bust out laughing as he jogged away to take his picture and looked at Steve, who looked like a kicked puppy.  
  
"Aw, Stevie want bruised plum lipstick marks too?"  
  
He shook his head and took the keys, sitting on the bike and waiting for you. You smiled and hopped on, wrapping your arms around his torso and kissing his cheek.  
  
"I have thirty minutes left, hurry it up."  
  
Steve just chuckled a bit and drove home. You fixed your wig as you got off the bike. "Fury called by the way."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Right? Anyway, he said that it causes extreme hallucinations and makes you do shit you wouldn't normally do or things you're too scared to do. Five or more at a time and you die. Simple enough."  
  
Steve nodded and unlocked the door, tossing his eyes on the coffee table and flopping down on the couch. You snorted and put on your jewelry.  
  
"Steve, you're taking up the couch."  
  
He mumbled something into the couch cushion, leaving you with one option. You sat on his butt and played with his damp hair, giggling as he tried to shake you off.  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Fine…" He mumbled. You chuckled and kissed his cheek again before texting Tony your address and rubbing Steve's back. He was asleep almost instantly, which was odd because even training for S.H.I.E.L.D. never got him that tired.  
  
You got off of Steve and walked to the kitchen, pulling out all the things to go on Steve's favorite sandwich. You quickly fixed it and poured half a bag of Doritos on the plate. Lucky bastard would burn the shit off just sitting there, while you'd have to spend hours in the gym to get rid of it…  
  
You fixed him a glass of water and set it on a coaster next to the sandwich on your he coffee table, smiling at your best friend. His sleeping face was adorable. His future wife would be lucky to have such a cute husband…  
  
"Time you find a woman… You're not going to be young and this hot forever Stevie…" You mumbled. There was a knock on the door and you ran to it, pulling Tony in and holding a finger over your lips.  
  
"He's sleeping. Let me get my purse. Also, those sunglasses are sexy."  
  
Tony smirked and you put on your black sunglasses and grabbed your purse from the first day of school, quickly pushing Tony out and locking the door. You looked between your car and his.  
  
"I should have got a white one…"  
  
He smirked, "Na, yours is perfect for you. Now let's go, I know you're dying for that info on Tesseract."  
  
"A man that gets to the point?"  
  
"Not usually. Hop in babe."  
  
You both jumped in the car and Tony began driving around. He looked over at you occasionally when you weren't looking and smiled a bit.  
  
You were different. He didn't exactly know how, but you were. There was an aura about you that drove him absolutely insane, but he was okay with it as long as it was in the good way. And it was. It was so, so good.  
  
"Sooo I decided to eat in the car and listen to music. Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds friggin awesome."  
  
Tony dramatically removed his sunglasses, "You. You and I are going places."  
  
Once you had the pizza and were sitting in a deserted parking lot, joking around and having a great time. You laughed at Tony once he got some sauce on shirt, "Looks like risk taking backfired."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
You chuckled and turned down the music, "Tell me what you got."  
  
The brunet sighed and closed the box of pizza, turning in his seat so he could face you completely. "This has to stay between you and me. I'm not supposed to know what I know, and if the wrong people find out I'm as good as dead. You wouldn't want to kill me, right?"  
  
"Of course not. Spill it."  
  
He looked away, "You know, maybe we should just not talk and all. You like making out? I do, we should do it right-"  
  
"Tony. Nobody is going to hurt you. I won't let them. Now tell me what you know."  
  
He sighed and looked at you again, "Only a few select people can deal it. They wanted me to help sell since I'm "popular", using that term loosely by the way, and at first I just wanted to check it out. There were a few dealers, but the big one is Laufeyson. He's closest to the main guy, but I don't know who that is. All I remember specifically is Laufeyson because he's Thor's brother."  
  
You lowered your sunglasses, "That guy is related to Thor?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't tell Thor though because he really loves his brother and I just couldn't break his heart like that. Thor has this thing against drugs, won't talk to anyone who uses them, so I didn't mention anything."  
  
You nodded, "What's his first name?"  
  
"Loki. He's an asshole, though I  _almost_  admire him in a way though. Mischievous fucker. Smart as hell, clever, snarky. But he has major tantrums when something doesn't go his way. Like, major. So the gang and I steer clear, never going to Thor's house."  
  
You took it all in, "So what else do you know? Where they make it? And why did they let you off?"  
  
"I don't know where it's manufactured. They let me off because I'm the popular kid, at least in their eyes. I have to stay out of the way; I'm not supposed to say anything."  
  
"Alright. Thank you for telling me."  
  
He took your hand and smiled, "I trust you." He said softly.  
  
You smiled sweetly and turned up the music, looking away from him. The sun was going down, setting the romantic tone you didn't need. His thumb sweepers across the top of your hand as the next song came on.  
  
"Tony, you know this isn't a date, right?"  
  
He just hummed as the lyrics started.  _"If I had to, I would put myself right beside you."_  
  
Tony kissed your hand, _"So let me ask: Would you like that? Would you like that?"_  
  
You bit your lip. You wanted him, really bad, but it was against Fury's orders. Not that you followed the rules very often, but if he would definitely be on your ass about it for a while. He wouldn't fire you or bench you, at least until the mission was over. Then he'd probably suspended you.   
  
 _Dick…_  
  
Tony finished singing the song to you and stayed silent, still sweeping his thumb across your hand. You squeezed his hand lightly and watched the sun go down.  
  
"Don't you have to go home now?" You asked.  
  
"No. Mom and Dad aren't there, so I can go home whenever."  
  
You bit your lip again, "I should… probably get home."  
  
"Yeah, Johnny might be wondering why the hell you've been gone for hours."  
  
The ride home was silent, your hand still in Tony's. A few times he'd bring your hand to his lips and you'd smile sadly to yourself.  
  
He drove up the drive way and released your hand. You got out and walked to his side, "Thanks for dinner Tony."  
  
"You're welcome babe. See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Hold on. You can't just end a date without a kiss." You said with a smirk.  
  
Tony lowered his sunglasses, "Oh, so it's a date now?"  
  
You rolled your eyes and leaned down, pressing your lips to his. He kissed you back gently and you giggled, pulling away.  
  
"Later."  
  
He did a love sick chuckle and waited for you to go inside before he drove home. Once inside you removed your sunglasses.  
  
"Steve?"  
  
He came downstairs, "What the hell was that?"  
  
"Specify."  
  
"Fury said we couldn't date the students, and there you are kissing Stark!"  
  
"So? Fuck Fury, Tony is of age and a consenting adult."  
  
"That's against orders. You could get fired."  
  
"Fury can't afford to fire us."  
  
"Doesn't matter!"  
  
"Steve, you know damn good and well if you found a girl you wanted to date I wouldn't say anything. I'd be happy for you, not try to tear you down."  
  
"I'm keeping you in check-"  
  
"You're not my dad and you're not my boss! I like Tony, leave me be."  
  
"Do you honestly think this kid likes you? He's in high school, that's what they do. They do flings, not relationships. I'm willing to bet he's just trying to get in your pants, and that kiss was the first step to getting it."  
  
"It was just a kiss! I don't honestly believe it'll go anywhere despite what I want, just so you know. So fuck off, thanks for taking this  _shrivel_  of happiness away from me."  
  
You stormed up to your room, leaving Steve behind and slamming your door. Steve punched the wall and sat on the couch, dropping his head into his hands.  
  
Why couldn't you see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=3815898


	8. Chapter 8

You woke up by yourself the next morning wanting to cry. Steve was right, Tony probably just wanted sex. That's how all the younger kids were these days. And though you wanted to fake it, to live in the reality of a high school student, as an adult with a house, car, and a job you just couldn't allow yourself to do that, and neither could Steve. You were thankful you had him by your side to show you what was real and what was not.  
  
You looked at your nails, snorting at the barbed wire. You felt like you were surrounded by it ever since your real school days. Only Steve was willing to cut through it to get to you, so many others just judging from the outside. It wasn't fair; it was despicable and it hurt you that only one person was actually interested in the real you.  
  
You loved your best friend, even if he was being a colossal dick. You didn't know what the hell his problem was, but it probably wasn't necessarily you. You'd find out later when you were less pissed off at him, though you could already feel the anger dissipating..  
  
You threw on a pair of shorts and white Rolling Stones t-shirt, wiping your eyes and pulling on some socks and your XX Hi Chuck Taylor's. You quickly put on the black and purple wig, sliding on a four band ring and putting on your makeup.  
  
As you put on the purple lipstick your door opened and Steve smiled. He sat down next to you on your bed.  
  
"I'm sorry. You're right, it's not my place to tell you what to do. I just don't want you to get fired or benched over a guy that doesn't want you for you."  
  
"I know, I know. But you're being an ass about it."  
  
"Just trying to watch out for you."  
  
You smiled softly and kissed his cheek, "I'm still a little pissed at you. I just wanted to pretend like we're pretending with everything else."  
  
Steve sighed and wrapped his arm around you, "I know, but this kid is only eighteen. And I think you understand that you can't do that to him."  
  
"I know. I can dream though."  
  
"Nothing wrong with that."  
  
You chuckled to yourself, "Something about high school is making me vulnerable. Normally I'd just look at him and move on."  
  
"Well, you were vulnerable back in those days, and being back in that environment doesn't help keep your skin thick, you know? And like you said, he relates to you in ways I can't. It's only natural, hun."  
  
You smiles at Steve, "Not mad anymore." You put on your hat, bracelet, and sunglasses, grabbing your bag and taking Steve's hand, "You're paying for breakfast, by the way."  
  
xXx  
  
You sighed as you saw Tony and Clint horsing around in the grass. Steve sensed your sadness and took your hand, squeezing it with a reassuring smile.  
  
"We'll find you someone else. Preferably your age and not a part of this mission."  
  
"Yeah, maybe I'll go for a blond…" You commented as you looked at Thor, "Preferably with blue eyes. And I wouldn't say no to muscles." You said offhandedly.  
  
Steve just blinked.  
  
You looked at him and smiled, "So I got some info last night."  
  
Steve smiled and pulled you to a deserted table in the shade, "Good job. What'd ya get?"  
  
"Well besides the stuff we already know, only a few people can deal it. They wanted Tony to do it, you know since he's popular and all. But he didn't want to do it. He says the big one is Laufeyson, the guy we encountered, so that's probably why he gave us that discount. He's Thor's brother, but Thor doesn't know because Tony didn't want to break his heart, since he thinks his brother is amazing and all, along with the fact that he hates drugs and won't affiliate with people that do them. His name is Loki, and Tony says he's an asshole, mischievous, and clever. But also throws major tantrums when things don't go his way."  
  
"Wait, how did Stark get all this? Surely they'd make him deal since he knows about them."  
  
"They let him go since he's popular and if they killed him or beat him up people would notice. He has to stay out of their way, and we need to protect him. They'll kill him if they find out Steve, and he's terrified. I don't think he wanted to go back to his place yesterday; he said his parents aren't there and he can go back whenever. That means he's there,  _alone_."  
  
Steve mulled it over, "I'd be terrified too. He's not exactly the fighting type. And we should probably get a watch on Thor too, even if he's clueless and built like a brick shit house. Even a big guy like him couldn't take on a hoard of dealers if his brother sends them or pisses off the supplier."  
  
"Good idea. Maybe we should get them on the others too. They're affiliated even if they don't know it."  
  
"Yeah, that's sounds good. We'll tell S.H.I.E.L.D. at lunch."  
  
Steve was about to say something until he looked back where Tony and Clint were earlier. "Where did…?"  
  
You looked around and stood up, taking your earpieces out of your bag, "I've got a bad feeling about this, Steve."  
  
xXx  
  
"Where'd Tony go?" Clint asked.  
  
"You mean he didn't go to the bathroom with you?" Natasha asked.  
  
"No, I thought he was going to his car to change his clothes."  
  
"Maybe he's still changing. He's a diva, he might have even gone home real quick because the outfit didn't "feel right" or something. He's done it before." Bruce suggested.  
  
"Ever get that nagging feeling at the back of your head?"  
  
"I am sure it is nothing, Lady Natasha."  
  
Natasha sighed, "Let's just get to class, maybe he went there."  
  
xXx  
  
You and Steve had split paths, you taking the front and him the back. You saw something sitting in the grass and kneeled down next to it, picking it up.  
  
It was… Something. There was a screen and then a button at the bottom. You pressed two fingers to your ear.  
  
"I found something. I don't know what it is, but something tells me it's Tony's."  
  
"And what tells you that?"  
  
"Well I think the Stark logo on the back kinda gives it away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=3825510


	9. Chapter 9

Steve rushed over to where you were, "You think he was taken?"  
  
"Could have been. I wouldn't just drop this unless it was necessary, you know? Now what the hell…" You pressed the button and the screen lit up, presenting a hologram of Earth.  
  
"There's a lot more to Stark than I thought…" Steve mumbled.  
  
"No kidding. Hand me the keys, we're skipping."  
  
Steve placed the keys in your hand and took the tracker, "Says he's about five minutes away, but he's moving."  
  
You sighed and hopped in, "God dammit… I knew some kid would get in trouble when we showed up."  
  
"At least we're bailing him out of it."  
  
"Get our guns just in case."  
  
Steve opened the glove compartment and took out your gun, cracking up immediately. "I don't remember this one."  
  
"Are you laughing at or admiring my newest gun? Because if you're laughing remember I have a new gun."  
  
Steve just shook his head, "It's nice. This blue is pretty."  
  
"Yeah, it's not navy blue. Because fuck navy blue and black."  
  
Steve just shook his head, "I'm not going to start you on your color rants."  
  
"I'm just saying, only in certain situations can those-"  
  
"They stopped."  
  
You floored it and stopped about a block away from where the tracker said Tony was. You took off your hat and left it in the car, grabbing your gun and leading Steve to the alleyway. You knocked on the wall twice, indicating you didn't see anything.  
  
You ventured further in, Steve behind you. There were two doors, a green one and a blue one. You looked at Steve.  
  
"Which one do you think they took? The tracker isn't giving me anymore details."  
  
"You take the blue, I'll use the green. Be careful, if Tony is around we can't let him see us."  
  
"Alright. Be careful, _please_." You took out a bobby pin, unlocking your door and then Steve's. You nodded once and headed inside.  
  
It was dark, and it smelled awful. You were willing to bet that with your rotten luck Steve's room was lit and smelled like fucking daisies.  
  
You held your breath and lowered your sunglasses, crawling up against the wall. You looked up and saw an air duct, whining on the inside. The cover was off, which meant the inside was dirty as hell.  
  
"God dammit…" You grumbled. You used the walls to kick yourself up, "I hate playing Mario in these shoes…"  
  
You crawled through the ducts, Steve's voice buzzing through your ear, "Got anything?"  
  
"I'm in a dirty air duct with a white t-shirt and French nails. I'm kicking ass as soon as I see someone."  
  
You heard him chuckle, "You are such a diva."  
  
"Ever feel like someone's flipping you off? You should, because I am right now."  
  
You turned a corner and heard voices, shushing Steve. "I hear talking. Shush."  
  
You looked down through the vent cover as best as you could. There was an empty chair and two men standing on either side of it.  
  
"Think this is the kid?"  
  
"Gotta be, if it's not we're dead."  
  
"Why do they even want him?"  
  
"Guess he knows somethin'. Or someone."  
  
You soon heard shuffling and Tony's voice, "Let me go, dammit! I cannot, repeat, CANNOT die right now! How the hell am I supposed to get a girlfriend if I'm dead?"  
  
"Tell us what you know and you'll be able to." A voice said over the intercom, though you were unsure if it was male or female.  
  
"About what? And where the hell are you?"  
  
You pressed two fingers to your ear, "Steve, they've got him. I'll take them out real quick."  
  
"Don't let Tony see you."  
  
"Clear out the area as much as you can."  
  
You slammed your fist out on the vent cover and knocked it off, pulling back from their sight. You heard the two guards arguing and rolled your eyes, shooting the first one in the head.  
  
"Get outta here Tony…" You whispered.  
  
Thankfully Tony showed his genius and ran out. You shot the other guard and hopped out of the vents, leaving the room and trailing Tony about ten feet off, staying silent.  
  
A guard popped out of nowhere and grabbed Tony by the shirt, lifting him and pressing him against the wall. You quickly shot the guy in the head and almost ran forward to Tony, but you remembered just in time that you couldn't let him see you.  
  
You followed after him, shooting anyone in the way until he got out. You pressed two fingers to your ear, "He's out. We need to get to S.H.I.E.L.D. now."  
  
"I just saw him run off. I don't feel right in letting him off by himself right now."  
  
"You go to S.H.I.E.L.D. and I'll catch up to him. Just let me get my bag and hat."  
  
You met Steve at the car and grabbed your stuff, leaving your gun with him. "I'll call you after I talk to Fury."  
  
"Alright. I hope he's okay, this is  _not_  typical high school drama..."  
  
You waved at Steve before rushing to where the tracker said Tony was heading. You fixed your hat once you saw him and put the tracker in your back pocket and took a shortcut where Tony was heading, casually walking until he saw you.  
  
"(Name)!"  
  
You turned your head and lowered your sunglasses, "Tony? What are you doing here?"  
  
He walked up to you, "I could ask you the same thing."  
  
You looked around and pointed to a store not too far off, "Browsing. Skipping too?"  
  
He looked at your clothes, "What the hell did you do?"  
  
"Tripped. Are you alright? You look a little pale, and your clothes aren't very nice either."  
  
He swallowed deeply, "Can we take this somewhere else?"  
  
"Of course. My house is pretty close, and I'd like to change."  
  
You took Tony's hand in yours and squeezed, still sensing his fear. You walked to your house in silence, suddenly remembering Steve still had the keys.  
  
"Shit." You muttered.  
  
"You don't have your keys."  
  
"Nope. And I lost my bobby pin…" You muttered as you checked your pockets, "Alright, up I go."  
  
You jumped from the porch to the tree, climbing with ease and grace. You flipped onto the roof and stepped down to your window, Tony amazed by it all.  
  
"Are you in gymnastics?"  
  
You snorted, "You could say that." You slid up the window and tossed your hat and sunglasses, dropping your bag and then going downstairs to let Tony in. You smiled at him and hugged him.  
  
"I don't know what happened, but I'm glad you're okay."  
  
He hugged you back and you made him sit down, "Let me go change, I don't plan on going to school."  
  
You hurried upstairs and changed into a black tank top and black yoga shorts, taking off any accessories except your wig. You went back downstairs and sat next to Tony.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
"I was heading to my car to grab some clothes, and then these two guys grabbed me and shoved me into a car. The whole time they're laughing and yelling at me, asking what I knew. I don't know what the fuck they were talking about though, and then they took me to some alley. They kept responding to this high voice, and I couldn't see a fucking chick so either someone is going through some serious late bloomer shit or she was talking from a completely different building."  
  
You took his hand and rubbed it, "Do you remember what they looked like?"  
  
"No. They blindfolded me for a little while. Assholes."  
  
"Do you have anyone staying at your place with you?"  
  
"No, I live alone. Mom and Dad left when I turned eighteen. They... don't really come around…"  
  
You kissed his cheek, "I'll talk to Johnny, see if he'll let you stay here. I don't feel comfortable with you being alone and those guys knowing where you go to school. For all we know they know where you live."  
  
"God I hope not…"  
  
You hugged Tony, "You poor baby. Let me go call Johnny, alright?"  
  
Tony nodded and you handed him the remote, "Watch whatever, I'll be back in a few. Just don't delete  _The Bachelorette_ , Johnny hasn't watched it yet. He went to bed early the other night and missed it."  
  
"I did too! I have to see what happens..."  
  
You giggled and went up stairs, taking a deep breath and calling Steve.  
  
 _"Where are you? I was just about to call you."_  
  
"Home. With Tony."  
  
 _"Why?"_  
  
"Because the day is half over and we're dirty. Also, Tony is staying the night."


	10. Chapter 10

Steve sighed,  _"And we can't get him a hotel room with S.H.I.E.L.D. monitoring him because?"_  
  
"Because he's my friend and I'll be damned if I trust someone with less experience to do the job when you and I are capable of keeping him in our house for a night. I don't know why they want him but I'm sure if they know where he goes to school they'll know what he drives and where he lives. He's scared, Steve, and I can't blame him."  
  
 _"Fine. He can stay **one** night, on the couch. It's dangerous to the mission if he stays any longer."_ He said firmly.  
  
"Yay! I'll make dinner tonight, okay? Or I'll buy Chinese."  
  
You could hear his smile, _"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll pick up your homework up for you."_  
  
"Boo, homework. Do I have to do it? Not like I need to pass..."  
  
 _"We have to play the part, doing the work is included."_  
  
You groaned, "Fine. See you later."  
  
You hung up and quickly went down to Tony, kissing his cheek and letting him rest his head on your lap as you watched the show both he and Steve seemed to be completely smitten with. You didn't know who wanted him or why, but you did know that you weren't going to let him be taken again.  
  
xXx  
  
By the time Steve got home from track you and Tony were playing cards on the couch, the smell of Chinese filling the house. You smiled at Steve, "Hey! We didn't eat yet."  
  
"Alright. I'm gonna go change real quick; I'll leave your stuff on your bed. Keys on the dresser or side table this time?"  
  
"Hmm... Just put them on my bed for now."  
  
Steve nodded and jogged up the stairs, leaving you alone with Tony again, who had an eyebrow raised at you. You shrugged, "I don't have a designated area for my keys, I don't like that kind of routine."  
  
"I just kinda toss them and my AI tells me where they're at the next morning."  
  
You blinked, "AI, as in-"  
  
Tony smiled proudly, "Artificial intelligence. When Mom and Dad kinda disappeared, I made Jarvis to keep me on my toes and stuff."  
  
"Jarvis?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I named him. It's an acronym for Just A Really Very Intelligent System."  
  
You blinked in amazement. Tony  _really_  was as smart as he thought he was.  
  
You heard Steve's footsteps and stood, pulling him into the kitchen, calling out to the teenager in the living room.  
  
"Don't you dare cheat!"  
  
You waited for Tony to laugh before you opened up the many boxes of Chinese food, muttering quietly to Steve.  
  
"He's smart. That's why they wanted him."  
  
"How smart is smart?"  
  
You looked into Steve's blue eyes, very serious. "He built an artificial intelligence. All by himself."  
  
Steve wiped a hand down his face and sighed, "I don't know who wants him, but when S.H.I.E.L.D. gets wind of that, they're gonna want him too."  
  
"They can't have him. We'll put him into witness protection or something after all of this, but I don't want them taking advantage of him. He's a lonely,  _afraid_ , and harmless teenager. With him in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s grasp, he won't be that anymore. I don't want them to change him like we were changed."  
  
Steve nodded in total agreement, "I know, I get it (Name), I do. We'll keep him safe. I promise."  
  
You smiled and fixed Tony's plate, leading Steve into the living room, who was carrying yours and his plates too. You sat down on the couch and gave Tony his plate, moving on the floor next to Steve in front of the couch and turning on  _The Bachelorette_ , content with the peace in the room, and hopefully it'd last a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

"10880 Malibu Point. Get a watch on that house, Fury.  _I mean it."_  
  
"Write it down for me, you know I'm not going to remember that bullshit."  
  
You set your jaw and ripped a piece of paper from one of the books on Fury's desk, writing down Tony's address and scribbling it on there with a pen. "Get it on there before school ends. I'm worried for this kid, he was kidnapped once, I don't wanna know what they'll do if they get him again."  
  
Fury nodded, "Alright, I will. Now get your ass to school; you already skipped one day."  
  
You glared at Fury and slid back on your brown sunglasses, walking out of his office and heading to Steve's bike, which you took to get to S.H.I.E.L.D. without Tony questioning what S.H.I.E.L.D. was and blowing your covers.  
  
Fury watched his camera feed and made sure you were five miles away from the building before incinerating the paper with Tony's address, picking up his phone after.  
  
"Hill, this is Fury. Ignore Agent (Last Name's) request."  
  
xXx  
  
You made it back to the house in time to quickly get in the front seat, handing Steve his keys as he backed out of the driveway, Tony sleeping in the backseat. You looked in the back and chuckled.  
  
"He's adorable! I wanna snuggle him!"  
  
Steve just ignored your gushing and placed his keys to his bike in his bag at the first red light, "Did you get it?"  
  
"Of course I got it. What do you think I am, incapable?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
The car went silent, except for Tony's soft snores. You shifted, feeling a bit of tension in the car. What happened to the peace from last night?  
  
Once you pulled up to the school, Steve parked the car and handed you your keys, heading into the school.  You frowned and hopped over to the backseat, shaking Tony softly.  
  
"Tony. Tony, get up. We're at school!"  
  
Tony whined and hid his eyes under his forearm, "If you're trying to get me to get up, telling me we're at school  _isn't_  gonna work."  
  
You chuckled and leaned down, kissing him softly. You pulled away after a few seconds, smiling.  
  
"What about that?"  
  
Tony opened his eyes and smirked, "I think I need one more to get me up. Or possibly a blow job. Probably the latter."  
  
Cue you flicking his forehead and getting out of the car.  
  
xXx  
  
You slid in next to Steve and reapplied your peach lip gloss, pulling out your notebook and tearing a sheet of paper out, doodling as you stole glances at Tony, who winked and bit his lip playfully, swiping his tongue across it afterwards. Steve rose an eyebrow but said nothing, noticing how you were lightly blushing. The thought of Tony being the one to make you blush made him clench his jaw and look at the board.  
  
Your phone buzzed in your purse and you pulled it out, giggling at the text.  
  
 _Tastes like peaches. ;)_  
  
Steve furrowed his brow as he read over your shoulder. What tasted like peaches? And why was there a winky face?!  
  
"(Name)." He whispered lowly.  
  
You turned your head and furrowed your brows.  
  
"Steve, what's wrong?"  
  
"Let me see your lip gloss."  
  
You smirked, "Why? You wanna try some on?"  
  
Steve scowled and held his hand out, "Just let me see it."  
  
You rolled your eyes and dug the makeup out of your pocket, putting it in his hand and looking back at your phone. Steve turned it upside down and looked at the tag.  
  
 _Precious Peach!_  
  
Steve bit down on his tongue and set the tube on your desk, shooting daggers at Tony, who was too into texting you to notice. He exhaled through his nose sharply. He'd already warned you about this, yet you ignored him and the mission rules. And as much as he was going to hate doing it, he was bringing it up later and resolving it, whether you liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4089175


	12. Chapter 12

"Steve, what the hell is wrong with you? You've refused to talk to me all day." You said the second Steve got in your car after track.  
  
He said nothing and plugged in his headphones, drowning you out. Your mouth dropped open in complete shock. That wasn't like Steve to be so rude! You furrowed your brows and clamped your mouth shut, instead turning to face the road and drive off. What the hell did you do now?!  
  
xXx  
  
"You failed."  
  
"He escaped! There was someone with him." He snarled at the voice.  
  
"The capture was supposed to be quick and unnoticeable. Obviously that wasn't the case, now was it?"  
  
"There's something going on that even we don't know about. He's gained an ally, possibly two."  
  
"Find them and take them out. Dismissed."  
  
He glared at the intercom and walked away with his fists clenched.  
  
"Oh, and if you fail, I'll kill you myself."  
  
xXx  
  
Thor returned home in a good mood. He and Johnny had a really good run at the track meet today, though he definitely felt rather angry vibes coming off of him that he didn't exactly want to ask about. They'd just met after all, though soon enough he hoped he could ask his friend more personal things. He, along with the rest of the gang, quite liked you and Johnny and found you really interesting. And the fact that Tony had a really big crush on you helped too.  
  
Tony was lonely, and Thor knew it. He knew he wanted someone by his side in a romantic way, but that would be impossible with any girl that went after him just trying to get financial benefits from him. Thor could somewhat relate, seeing as any girl that talked to him made it fairly clear that they only cared for his looks and how athletic he was, hoping he'd get picked up by the NFL or something and ride his coattails all the way to the bank.  
  
Thor and the gang had offered multiple times to stay the night with Tony when he was particularly down, but he always refused. Any other night he'd be ecstatic to have company, but when he knew that his friends knew he was feeling bad, he just always said no. It annoyed Thor, honestly, but he didn't prod Tony any more than he had. Tony was a complicated person no matter how long you knew him, and he'd known Tony for years and years.  
  
Thor went into his bedroom and dumped his track bag and over-the-shoulder bag on his bed, running a hand through his damp blond locks. He shook his hair out and stripped his shirt off, switching it out for a fresher tank top and heading downstairs for a snack. He grinned at his brother as he walked by him on his way to the snack cupboard.  
  
"Hello there, Loki."  
  
"Afternoon, brother." Loki commented as he looked through his schoolbooks.  
  
"Are you really doing homework, brother?" Thor said with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, Thor, I am. I, unlike you, cannot get a scholarship any other way." He responded, getting irate with his careless brother.  
  
Thor grabbed a pack of Oreo's and sat next to his brother, gazing at his homework. He blinked a few times before looking at his brother with a smile.  
  
"I do not understand the work you do, but I am proud of you for being as intelligent as you are, brother."  
  
Loki smiled slightly at his brother. No matter how annoying Thor could get, he was still his brother, and he loved him. Thor handed Loki an Oreo and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"How was your day, Thor?" Frigga asked as she bustled through the kitchen. Thor grinned at his mother as she kissed his forehead, though it was wiped away as she snatched the cookies from him. She ignored his pout with a smile as she put them away, "Well? Are you going to answer my question?"  
  
"It was pleasant. Tony has a crush on someone!"  
  
Beside him Loki snickered. Thor was such an open book, he and Frigga shared everything with one another.  
  
"Does he now?"  
  
Thor nodded, "Aye, he does. He wants to invite her and her best friend Johnny over for movie night on Friday."  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea."  
  
"Also, uh, may I attend movie night, mother?"  
  
"As long as you take your brother with you."  
  
"Oh mother, no!" Loki protested. "I cannot stand those bumbling idiots he calls his 'friends!'"  
  
"Loki," Frigga reprimanded, "Thor's friends are nice people."  
  
"And Tony is even smarter than you, brother." Thor reminded.  
  
Loki grumbled and went back to his homework. Frigga sighed and gave Thor a look that said it all.  
  
 _Either take your brother with you, or you don't go._  
  
xXx  
  
Tony sighed as he emerged from the lab, wiping grease off of his hands with a dirty old rag. He tossed it somewhere and moved to the couch, looking around his grand palace of a mansion.  
  
"Incoming call. I've put it on screen." Jarvis announced.  
  
Tony looked over at his television to see Thor, who was at his desk in his room. Tony smiled and waved to his friend.  
  
"Hey buddy! What's up?"  
  
Thor let out a grim sigh,  _"Mother is requiring I bring Loki with me to movie night."_  
  
Tony blinked, "But... Why? He doesn't even like us!"  
  
Thor shrugged, wiping some of his hair out of his face, _"She thinks he's lonely, and she doesn't quite understand that he likes to be alone. She tries harder than I do to get him out of that shell of his."_  
  
Tony groaned and wiped a hand down his face, "Fine! But the second he calls one of us something shitty, he's out. I don't give a damn, Thor. He's a prick."  
  
Thor sighed,  _"I wish you wouldn't speak of him that way, Tony. He's much different than the rest of us, yes, but he is my brother."_  
  
"Not biologically!"  
  
Thor sighed, _"I'm aware. But he is still part of my family, even if his parents are different than mine. Loki will be on his best behavior Tony, I promise."_  
  
"Fine. I'm sorry. Happy?"  
  
Thor smiled softly,  _"Very much so. I will see you tomorrow?"_  
  
Tony nodded, "Later Thor."  
  
He waved his hand and Thor's image on the screen went away. He took a deep breath and wiped a hand down his face, an eerie feeling surrounding him. He swallowed thickly and whispered.  
  
"Jarvis, engage lockdown."  
  
"Sir, lockdown was engaged once you arrived home."  
  
"A-Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Okay... Call Sevimli for me, please."  
  
The AI did as told and Tony listened as he waited for you to pick up the phone. After a few rings you answered, sounding angry.  
  
 _"Yeah?"_  
  
"Hey Sev!"  
  
You sighed,  _"Hey Tony. What's up?"_  
  
"A-Are you alright?"  
  
You switched to Facetime and looked at Tony as he sat on the couch, noticing the paling of his skin. You furrowed your brows.  
  
 _"I'm fine. I think you're the one that isn't alright. What's wrong?"_  
  
"N-nothing." Tony lied, not looking at the television.  
  
 _"Liar."_  
  
"I'm not lying..."  
  
 _"You're afraid."_  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
 _"Bec-"_  
  
 **"You ready to talk?"**  
  
Tony furrowed his brows and looked over at Johnny, who was looking at you. You set your jaw and said something in a language Tony didn't understand.  
  
Johnny sent a glare your way and responded in the same language, Tony feeling extremely awkward. Soon the talking turned into yelling, and Tony felt like he was going to vomit at that point. He didn't feel safe until he talked to you, and then you and Johnny were yelling at each other in a language that he didn't understand...  
  
"Sir, take deep, careful breaths. I've sent for-"  
  
 _"No!"_  Tony shouted, "Do not call them here!"  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"I don't care, Jarvis! I'm fine! Don't... Don't call them..." He sobbed softly into his knees.  
  
He forgot that you were able to see and hear him.


	13. Chapter 13

_"Tony."_ You said soothingly.  _"Calm down honey."_  
  
 **"Hold up-"**  
  
You turned your head sharply, a fiery glare at Steve. "He is on the verge of a panic attack, shut the hell up for one god damn minute!"  
  
Steve crossed his arms and watched as you looked back at Tony, reaching for your keys.  
  
"Tony, I'm coming over."  
  
He only nodded and you slid on a pair of flats, standing and brushing past Steve, still incredibly angry at him. He didn't even bother to try and deter you from going to see Tony, but instead he moved to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him, making the house shake a bit. You rolled your eyes and left the house, hopping into your car and starting it up, heading for your younger beau's mansion.  
  
Steve watched you leave through his window, his jaw set and arms just itching to lash out at something. He told you,  _he told you_  that it just wouldn't work out with Tony  _for obvious reasons_! And still you just refused to listen, just continued to live in a fantasy land when you were supposed to be doing a job. You'd never before immersed yourself like that during an undercover operation, yet here you were doing just that.  
  
Tony was only eighteen! A rich, snobby, egotistical high schooler! What future was there for you two,  _especially_  after you and Steve disappeared? And even if you did "keep in touch," it wasn't like he was likely to want anything to do with you after realizing that you were A.) seven years older than him, and B.)  _lying_  to him the entire time he'd known you. He'd never met anyone that appreciated being told only lies.  
  
Why did you care so much about him anyway? Sure he was a rich kid just like you were, but he had it made! People liked him; people didn't like you when you were in school! So why did he matter so much to you? Steve just couldn't wrap his head around it.  
  
If you wanted a companion, well, he'd been there for you since the very first day of S.H.I.E.L.D. training.  
  
 _You sighed as you sat by yourself, poking the sandwich that you'd packed for lunch today. Everyone else seemed to already know each other to an extent, but not you. You were the odd one out, the new guy. You were still pretty new to the area, having only lived there for four months. It was an experience, but you needed a job. Sure you could just use the money of your trust fund, along with all the other money your parents left you, but you didn't want to use it. You wanted, no, you_ **needed** _to be independent._  
  
 _So you signed up for S.H.I.E.L.D. since it was one of the only positions open. Jobs were scarce..._  
  
 _"Mind if I sit here?"_  
  
 _You looked up from your sandwich prodding to see a_ **very** _handsome man, with blue eyes that were just captivating in every sense of the word. You blinked a few times._  
  
 _"You... Wanna sit with... Me?"_  
  
 _He chuckled, "If that's alright with you."_  
  
 _You nodded, "Yeah! That's... That's_ **totally** _alright with me."_  
  
 _He smiled and sat across from you, something he'd be doing every day from that moment on._  
  
Steve punched the wall closest to him and plopped down on his bed, annoyed and frustrated beyond belief.  
  
A few minutes went by before his phone buzzed.  
  
 _Heyy! :D_  
  
Steve groaned.  
  
Sharon.  
  
How did she even get his number again? He didn't remember giving it to her; maybe Clint gave it to her as a joke...  
  
xXx  
  
Jarvis disengaged lockdown once you drove up, engaging it once you were inside. You moved quickly, rushing over to Tony as you saw him on the couch in the exact same position as he was when you were talking to him before. Your heart just about broke, seeing him so afraid. You gently sat down on the couch and pulled him into your warm embrace, letting him relax. You ran your fingers through his hair gently, your other hand rubbing his back. You shushed him softly as he began to whimper, leaving a chaste kiss on his forehead after.  
  
"It's okay Tony..." You whispered, "You're gonna be okay."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise, baby. You're gonna be okay."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
 _Because I won't let it happen. I'll kill a bastard before I let someone hurt you._  
  
"Because I just do."  
  
"Will you stay the night with me?"  
  
There was zero hesitation as you responded, "Of course I will."  
  
xXx  
  
 _I'm staying with Tony tonight. I don't give a damn what you say, he needs me. You don't._  
  
Steve growled and sat up, pulling on his shoes and grabbing the keys to his bike. He didn't care you were his best friend; you were breaking the rules and you weren't doing the mission. You were screwing off and going after a student that was barely legal. It wasn't right, and he didn't like it one bit. You weren't his mother, you weren't his girlfriend, you weren't even his friend! You didn't know Tony! You knew Steve, yet you...   
  
You preferred Tony over him. And Steve didn't like it. Not one bit.


End file.
